Episode 2026 (14th November 1995)
Plot Jan tells Ned that she thinks they should invite the Dingles round one night. Ned agrees as long as it is when they have got the house straight - in a couple of years or so. Nick is sleeping off his hangover. Dave tells Kathy that it is now only a matter of time before Nick tells someone about his affair with Kim. Kathy is annoyed that Dave never seems to blame himself for everything that has happened. Butch calls at Holdgate Farm and asks if he can borrow a plunger for their blocked toilet. Biff and Seth admit that they will miss Nick at work. Terry asks Vic if he fancies a lads night out some time. He seems a bit lonely. Nellie has to give Butch another one of her stockings to fix the fan belt on the van. Kathy has a go at Nick. She wishes that she had never confided in him about the affair. He tells her that he isn't going to say anything so she doesn't have to worry. He seems to have other plans. Jack and Ned talk about Holdgate Farm. Jack thinks that Frank gave them it because he still has a soft spot for Kathy. Zak tells Nellie that he wants to make her a special garden with roses. She is touched. Nellie offers a room to Nick through Seth, although he would have to share with Butch. Nick is drinking heavily again. He comes face to face with Frank in The Woolpack. Frank thinks that he shouldn't be spending money on drink now that he is unemployed. He tells Nick that he feels let down by him. Nick laughs as he tell Frank that he is the least of his worries. Sam tells Eric that Nellie was disappointed that he did not come to her party. Nick cries as he talks to Alice on the phone. He tells her that everything is going to be alright before phoning Kim on her mobile and demanding money or he tells Frank everything. Kim arranges to meet Nick. Nellie is going to demand home improvements from Frank. They are shocked when the electric man turns up to install a meter. Biff warns Dave that he has to stay away from Kim if he is to prove to Kathy that he seriously wants to marry her. Kim walks in on them and she seems rather subdued. Kathy is seriously worried about Nick when he won't tell her where he is going. Alan tells Kim that he knows about her affair. She plays it cool and acts as if she does not know what he is talking about. He appeals to her to be fair to Nick but she just walks off telling him that if he tells Frank it will be his word against hers. Zak is appalled by the installation of the electric meter as it looks impossible to fiddle. Kim meets Nick while on her horse. He demands money so that he can support Alice. She threatens that she will go to the authorities and have Alice taken away from him. Enraged, Nick lunges at Kim and the horse but falls to the floor. Kim takes the opportunity to stamp the horses's hooves on his head before riding off and leaving him unconscious. Nellie tells the family that they are going to have to start working. Kim looks panicky as she tells Biff and Dave that some horses have got loose in the top paddock. Alan tells Kathy that he tried to talk to Kim about Nick. It is dark by the time Biff and Dave have rounded up the horses. Dave then finds Nick unconscious in the field. As Biff goes off to call an ambulance, Kim covers her tracks by accusing Nick of releasing her horses and tells Dave that she thinks Nick got what he deserved. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst Guest cast *Meter Man - Alan Hulse *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes